


The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

by catchingthieves



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingthieves/pseuds/catchingthieves
Summary: Pete and Johnny watch a movie
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

Peter and Johnny had been having movie nights since high school, the first being Avatar. Peter had just gotten it on DVD as a birthday present, and he couldn’t wait to show it to his best frienemy, Johnny Storm. Johnny might have hated it and Peter might have been a little disheartened, but it was the start to a very wonderful thing. The time after that, they watched Titanic (Johnny’s pick) and it was Peter’s turn to groan and sigh. It didn’t take all that long for them to pick up a pattern, watching movies together twice a month. Tonight was Peter’s pick, and he happened to have recently bought the new Star Wars. Now, Peter hated Star Wars with every fiber in his being, but Johnny  _ needed _ to see this train wreck on his stupidly large flat-screen. 

He tapped the DVD box against his palm, waiting for the elevator to bring him up as he remembered how the last movie night had gone. Popcorn, soda, sci-fi. Johnny had spent the whole time fawning over Ewan McGregor as he serenaded Nicole Kidman. Peter had taken this opportunity to just lean against Johnny’s shoulder, stealing his body heat while he waited for the movie to end. It’s not that he hated Moulin Rouge or anything, it’s just that he didn’t really care about the whole musical drama part. Despite being half-asleep by the end of it, he had had to carry Johnny to bed, the blond snoring into his ear. Leaving him (drooling onto the pillow) had been painful, but alas, crime never sleeps. 

He couldn’t help but smile when the elevator doors opened, definitely anticipating showing Johnny his new favorite movie to hate-watch. He walked in, hopping over the couch and tossing the box onto the coffee table. He glanced around, looking for any signs of Johnny. 

“Matchstick? Ya home?” He paused in front of the coffee table, looking over the snacks. Johnny, ever the gracious host, had set out a large array of snacks. From popcorn to Red Vines, he had it all. God, Peter loved this man. He grabbed a bag of Doritos, humming to himself as he opened it. Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly, spilling a few chips in the process. 

He was met with Johnny’s smirking face, “hey, Pete. What took you so long? I almost thought you bailed.” 

He must have been in the shower, if his wet hair was any indication. He fought the urge to give it a ruffle. Instead, he smiled, giving Johnny a small peck on the cheek, “well, y’know, the Rhino didn’t really seem to care that I had plans, tonight, which is… incredibly rude.” 

Johnny chuckled, squeezing Peter’s arm, “um, I watch the news. I know that you took him down like an hour ago. So, what really kept you?” 

He let out a small sigh, recalling the fight and the mess of an aftermath the Rhino always left behind, “yeah, it did. But I was on clean-up duty after and had to shower, so I didn’t smell like old hot dogs. I assumed the threat from the sewer incident still stands.”

The blond crinkled his nose at the thought of it, “that was disgusting. I hope you know that. I will definitely set you on fire if you show up like that, again… Anyways, you could have just showered over here where the water pressure doesn’t suck.”

“Eh, I didn’t have any more spare clothes, here. Didn’t feel like borrowing clothes from Ben, again. I like being able to move without tripping over myself.” 

Johnny let out a very undignified snort, swiping the chip bag from Peter and going to sit on the couch, “whatever. Let’s just get this thing over with.” He kicked back, propping his feet up on the coffee table while he waited. 

“What,” he glanced over, putting the DVD into the player, “so you can get to your nap, sooner?” 

His boyfriend chuckled, letting out a soft sigh, “what can I say, I need my beauty sleep.” He leaned back, dramatically draping himself over the entirety of the couch. 

Peter grinned, nudging Johnny’s leg in an attempt to get him to move, “well… I wasn’t going to say anything, but now that you’ve brought it up…” 

“Hey!” He got kicked for his troubles, instead, “take that back!”

He just laughed, sitting on his legs to prevent future kicks. Johnny got all huffy, pulling his feet out from under the brunet before using Peter’s lap as a footstool. He flicked a chip or two in his direction, Peter catching it every time. For the most part, the web-slinger focused on the screen, occasionally offering commentary when he was bothered. 

“Why is his only line ‘Rey’? I thought he was with Rose or something. I swear to God-”

Johnny laughed, pressing his leg against Peter’s stomach, “why do you even care, Pete. I thought you had a deep hatred of Star Wars.”

“I do, but this… this is just sad to watch. Before, I could mock it for being a schlocky space-opera. Or like, for the weird pseudo-incest. As much as I hated it, it still had a little… spirit. Pzazz. Character. When I make fun of the new ones, I feel like I’m punching down. Almost miss the old style.” 

“Miss it?” The blond raised an eyebrow, “did I just hear Peter Parker say that he misses the old Star Wars?” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “oh, shut up, Flamebrain.” He pushed at Johnny’s feet, shifting slightly and receiving a small stab of pain in his back. He paused before reaching around to rub the soreness out of it. 

This caused his boyfriend to sit up, looking over Peter with concern, “you okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Back just hurts a little.” He gave a little shrug. 

Johnny leaned over, poking Peter in the ribs, “I told you, you need to invest in a better mattress. Yours is horrible.” 

He frowned, “what do you mean? My bed’s fine.” 

He got the world’s dirtiest look for that one, “that’s a joke, right? Pete, I’ve slept on that mattress and honestly, you should just throw the whole bed away, box spring and all. It’s lumpy and the springs dig into your back and- Do you not remember the time I stayed over and the whole left side collapsed in on itself? The whole left side! I had a bump in the back of my head for like three weeks!” 

Peter rolled his eyes, “oh, please. It wasn’t all that bad…” 

“I’m serious, man! You need to get rid of it or something! This couch is more comfortable.”

“So? What should I do, take the couch with me?”

“Well, I mean, you could have my bed or something. My bed, my bed is nice.” Johnny blurted, his face a lovely shade of bright red. 

The web-slinger furrowed his brow slightly, a little confused, “you want… you want me to get rid of my bed and put your bed in my apartment?”

“No. Yes. Wait- no. I mean, you can totally have my bed but-”

“Deep breath, Sparky… Breathe. Want to start over?” He placed a gentle hand on Johnny’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. Johnny let out a shaky breath, leaning in to Peter a little. He rubbed his back a little until he felt the small nod. 

“You… could… move in. I want you to move in. Move in, here.” 

His eyebrows shot up higher than he meant to, “but- wouldn’t we have to ask Reed and Sue? And Ben? I mean, they all live here, too. And the kids, the kids live here. I don’t want to intrude.” 

Johnny scoffed, rolling his eyes, “oh, please. They all love you. You’re here with me all the time, and you’re practically family, already. I’m sure they would love having you around… Actually, now that I think about it, Reed might like that a little too much. Two mega-nerds in the building… I might never see you again.” 

Peter smiled softly, “Johnny… I dunno…” 

“C’mon… please, for me… this is basically your second home. It can be your… home. Period.” 

He hummed, thinking it over before briefly kissing his boyfriend, “well… when you put it that way… how could I say no…” 

“Y’mean it? You’ll move in?” Johnny sounded like Peter had told him Christmas was coming early.

He nodded, pulling him close, “duh. But only if you help me remake the Spider-Mobile.” He got a light scoff in reply and a tug at his shirt. “What, Matchstick?”

“Get out of this before I set you on fire.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone know the title reference?


End file.
